Dragon's Dance
by BlackOwl15
Summary: Jake Long stays in dragon form to enter a rumored after club. What he gets there is a night to remember. Yaoi, Lemons, Crossover, gay, etc.


A/N: I am dealing with stress as of late, so this was a little thing I did for a friend, as the idea interested me. I should get to work on other requests people have made, some to be uploaded later. Have another de-stress story to post soonish.

 **Dragon's Dance**

As Jake Long passed through the draping curtain, music assaulted his long and pointed ears as his eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the dimmer light. He was a bit popular in the magic part of the world, being the american dragon that defeated a dark drake. Red scales gleamed in the subtle light, yellow showing on his neck and heading towards the loose shirt he wore. His gray claws on his fingers ran through his green-fringed black hair, tail flicking idly as the mane ran down most of his back, though matted a bit under the tight blue jeans he had on. The young dragon had recently turned eighteen and had wanted to check this place out ever since he had first heard rumors about this place.

This place happened to be a strip joint with a supposed "back room" for sexual escapades with the dancers. It also happened to align with his sexual likes as a bisexual top dragon. Many female dragons had come to him in his teenage years, wanting to be with the great dragon that vanquished darkness. Some of the guys too, though they were even more blushy and shy when asking. Didn't matter to much to Jake, as long as he got a nice, tight, warm hole to fill. Shaking his head to clear his daze of the past, the red dragon proceeded into the large room to look at all the possibilities for a fun night.

There was a strange white wolf with red markings on her body, with strange swirls extending from her limbs as she worked the tribal look. Another was a moose of some kind, in a leather hardness fitted about his body and a leather jockstrap, with bits of beads that looked kind of like ice. Neither of them were what Jake wanted. Even looking further in, he found none to his liking for the evening until he came across a dancer that was just appearing on stage. It was another dragon, with an olive like green on most of him except the plated underbelly from neck down to his tail tip. The new drake was wingless, sprouting frills along either side of his head, very muscular and even showing the gleam of nipple piercing. His eyes burned red it seemed, even as the red dragon's eyes took in the bow tie around the others neck, the cuffs and the bulging thong.

Jake was entranced by this big drake, sitting down close to watch. The green dragon grabbed the pole, dancing and twirling as men and women of magical ethnicity started to shower him with some money types. For the time being, the red dragon just watched, eyes roaming over the slick scales of the other, from arms to legs to the bared ass. And the pouch of the thong left nothing to imagination, to the point it wouldn't even fit. Glimpses could be seen of the dragon's genitals on the stage, shadowed as it was. This was the one Jake wanted.

Rubbing his covered crotch, the red dragon waited until the green one had tilted back towards him. When he did, he asked quietly, "What's your name?"

"Shendu." The voice was barely a whisper before the drake continued his dance for the other patrons as well. The flexibility that Shendu displayed, even with the power of his very obvious body, was unequal to say the least. Twirling and dipping, riding and grinding, the green dragon earned his keep with people throwing money at him or into the tip jar on stage. Some though were ballsy enough to put it into the thin strap of the drake's barely modest thong. Another dip down gave Jake an opportunity.

"How much for back room service?"

Shendu let out a grin lightly, eyes lidded as he pulled back up. Climbing off stage, the crowd went a bit wild as Jake was straddled by the green dragon. Wiggling lightly, the drake answered the red dragon's question. "Three fifty." Damn, Jake knew he shouldn't have gone commando for this trip. He was leaking pretty badly from the lap dance Shendu was giving him, moving on his body and around it. The dragon hopped back on stage and leaned forward on the pole and smacked his own ass. Jake couldn't stand it. Pulling out a wad of cash, he counted out the amount needed and placed it in the special reserve slot for "special" bonuses.

Shendu made a regal bow. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but my services were purchased for a private showing." The dragon offered Jake his hand, helping him onto the stage before dragging the red drake underneath a curtained off section to a hallway of rooms. Jake was excited, the evident bulge and wet spot in his pants making it somewhat hard to walk even as the two drakes passed a few customers and dancers. The green dragon pushed open a door towards the back, his private room apparently as Jake read the nameplate on the door. Looking around, the red dragon had to say he was impressed a bit.

There was a semi circle couch pressed into a corner of the room, a detachable pole on a slightly raised platform that looked like it could raise or lower some. A shelf contained all sorts of toys and an unhealthy amount of lube bottles as the wall was decorated a bit with all sorts of bondage items. Apparently Shendu was use to having some kinky people back here. That or it's what the place issued to it's employees. The green drake turned and was rubbing the bulging thong, already looking ready to snap from the slight arousal.

"Take off your clothes and I'll give you a night to remember."

Jake was all for it. His shirt was off in no time, stroking over his own hardened nipples, twisting and pinching as he spoke. "Leash and collar work for you?"

"Very."

The green drake rumbled as he turned, taking off the cuffs and bow tie as he went, setting them on the shelf. The items in question grabbed, the green drake turned and dropped his thong. Jake's jaw fell along with the skimpy undergarment, seeing Shendu's entire glory. The dragon was hung! It was half hard and monstrous in size already, fully green like the chest plates but slightly darker. The plump orbs that hung below were covered in the plates like the chest, full and round and ready to blow. Jake had to quickly remove his own jeans or risk tearing a hole in them with how diamond hard his dick was right now.

His own pants hitting the floor, the red dragon looked over his nudity. His dark red dick was hard and jutting, pre leaking freely from the tip to the floor already. A hand moved down to stroke over the bush of hair around the base of his dick, moving lower to tug on his own plated yellow balls, full as well with desire. Eyes drifting up from his own nudity he had seen many times, Jake saw movement before he heard the clamp of a lock and the weight of a collar on his neck. With a yelp, he was pulled close to Shendu's face, leash in the green dragon's hand.

"This isn't wha-" Jake was interrupted by a sharp tug, lightly choking the red drake's who was unfamiliar with this.

"It doesn't matter what you want little drake. What happens behind the doors doesn't matter to the public or the higher ups here." A wicked grin grew over the green drake's face, making Jake shudder in fear and, strangely enough, arousal. A hand of either of his shoulders forced the red dragon to his knees before a half hard dick was pressed into his cheek.

"Get to work."

Jake wasn't sure how much damage Shendu was allowed now that they were alone and he didn't want to find out. Shaking hands reached up, one grabbing the scaled balls and the other the huge dick. He lightly started to roll the orbs as his hand stroked over the shaft. A pleased rumble came from the green drake, so Jake assumed it was alright so far. Looking up, he saw one of the dragon's hands pulling at the piercing, the other moving down to rest on his mane. The cock grew harder with every passing heartbeat before Shendu let out a small growl.

"Suck it."

The throbbing length spurted out pre along Jake's cheek before the dragon above pulled his hips back a bit to press the tip to the red dragon's lips. Jake didn't know if Shendu was aware of his lack of experience or if he even cared. Unwilling to displease the dominating drake, the red dragon parted his lips and tentatively flicked his tongue over the tip. A sharp inhale from the green dragon was heard before the red drake got a little more forward and took the head of the length into his muzzle. Another drop of pre pushed out of the pulsing shaft, Jake swallowed it before he used his tongue to swirl the mushroom like tip and sucking. Slowly, he pushed down the shaft, taking more of Shendu's thick dick as his tongue worked the shaft.

Up and down the shaft Jake went, learning the places the green dragon was most sensitive. His hands didn't remain idle, one fondling the orbs of the dominant drake, the other holding the base of the dick. When both hands rested on the red dragon's mane, Jake got a bad feeling. With a shove, Shendu pushed more of his length into the red dragon's maw, causing him to gag and choke. Spittle came up and dripped over Jake's chin and the green drake's shaft as the commanding dragon pulled his dick back. Jake breathed hard through his nose before he once again was gagged, unable to breath and more saliva wetting his face and Shendu's intimate organ.

A third time before the green drake shoved the red dragon off his shaft and onto the floor. Instinct took over a bit as Jake spread his wings to lay flat on his back, heaving for air as he swallowed and sputtered. Light headed and dizzy from chocking on that massive dick, the red drake was only slightly aware of his lower half being lifted. It wasn't until he felt something prod under his tail that his mind snapped into focus. Oh god, no, he wouldn't.

"Wa-wait! Don-AAAH!"

Even as Jake tried to speak, Shendu shoved his dick into the red dragon's virgin ass. The red drake let out a roar of displeasure, feeling the dominant drake's dick force his insides open, a burning pain along with it. Jake let out tears of pain, unused to this sort of abuse. Shendu wasn't giving anytime for adjustment as the red dragon felt the shaft start to leave his innards. He had slight hope of the drake pulling out but alas, it was not to be as said drake shoved his dick in again, further this time. In and out the green dragon went, a normal pace set for prolonging pleasure but also to keep one in the mood and hard. Pre started to leak inside of Jake's rump, something he felt along with the somewhat slick movements of the spit covered cock.

Every thrust bulged the red dragon's yellow plated belly out a bit. He was so full from Shendu's dick and much to the red drake's surprise, or lack thereof, he was harder than ever and leaking pre like a faucet. It hurt, fuck did it hurt, but it was so arousing and stimulating. Jake never knew how much the guys he'd fucked enjoyed it. Now he was beginning to get why they wanted his big dick in them. His eyes lidded as he panted, the feelings in his gut and ass feeling much better than he wanted, even with the pain. He felt like he was tingling, on fire even.

The commanding dragon had let the leash go, grabbing onto Jake's hips to pound away. The red drake felt the scaled balls slapping his use-to-be-virgin ass, his own bouncing with his dick to every pump. Shendu was even getting further in, pressing the stomach out as Jake got ever closer to his climax. A hand left the floor it was on to stroke over his own red dick, coaxing more pre and speeding his orgasm up tremendously. Fuck, he was glad he had come here now! With a roar to match any of the ages, Jake grabbed his cock hard as it exploded with his virile young seed. Every strand of rope splattered hard on his body, from his face to his neck to his chest, some even in his mane. The orgasm was heightened even more by Shendu's massive dick filling his rump repeatedly as he spasmed on the rod.

It wasn't long after the red dragon had started his own climax and was starting to come down from seeing stars that the green drake let out a roar of his own. Fiery warmth flooded Jake's insides, so much that it backed up and splashed all over his ass and Shendu's groin. It leaked profusely from the oriface even as the big dragon panted and leaned forward to rest over the young drake. With a chuckle and a sly grin, Shendu spoke.

"Just gave you a night to remember boy, as I promised and you paid for."

Jake had just had his cherry popped, was a used toy to the dragon he was sure he paid to fuck himself, was now even thinking of his sexuality and best of all, it truly was a night he'd remember for years and years.


End file.
